Exalted Envy
|name1 = Exalted Form |link2 = First Impact Envy |name2 = First Impact }} /Ranged) |flavora1 = |aEffect1 = Deals 7864% damage to an enemy, giving all their beneficial effects to Envy and regaining an allied units' health by 3145%. 12.3s |activeskill2 = Doll of Jealousy |flavora2 = |aEffect2 = Enchants an envious doll to an allied unit, restoring 2516% health per second for 12 seconds. Increases that units Single-target damage by 330% and reduces the damage they receive by 2950%. Dolls cannot be removed. 15.7s |activeskill3 = Mercury's Destruction ( /Ranged) |flavora3 = |aEffect3 = Paralyzes an enemy with the highest Attack Power for 12 seconds, absorbing 30% of the enemies HP and restoring an allied units' HP by that amount. This effect cannot be cancelled and doesn't work on Boss-type units. 24.1s |passive1 = Jealousy |flavorp1 = |pEffect1 = 'Envious Nail' and 'Doll of Jealousy' ignores Immunity and Evasion of enemies and allies while also reducing their Attack Power by 66%. This effect can overlay up to 10 times and does not work on Boss-type enemies. For each additional enhancement, further increase the Attack Power reduction by 2%. |passive2 = Infinite Obsession |flavorp2 = |pEffect2 = Allied unit and enemies, except Boss-type units, have their Ranged Attack damage reduced by 650%. This effect remains while Envy is alive. |passive3 = My Wound |flavorp3 = |pEffect3 = Restores 5% of Envy's Max HP to all allied units every second. |passive4 = Mercury's Jealousy |flavorp4 = |pEffect4 = BASE During 'Mercury's Destruction', increase the Attack Power of all allied units by 93% for 12 seconds. This effect doesn't expire and can overlay up to 5 times. MAX Increase the health absorbed from the enemy by 'Mercury's Destruction' to 50% and increases the Attack Power of all allied units' by 234% for 12 seconds. This effect doesn't expire and can overlay up to 5 times. Separately, Envy gains 15% of all allied health recovered and a 575% reduction to Ranged Attack damage. |passive5 = Harsh Extermination |flavorp5 = |pEffect5 = BASE Envy's healing is increased by 12%. ULT Enemies paralyzed by 'Mercury's Destruction' suffer 1024% damage per second for 12 seconds, restoring 1024% damage to allied units per second. This effect cannot be cancelled. Separately, Envy's healing is increased by 50%, reduces damage received by 70% and reduces Ranged damage received by 9750%. |passive6 = Explosion of Jealousy |flavorp6 = |pEffect6 = BASE Increase allied units' Max HP by 80%. ARCH 'Envious Nail' and 'Doll of Jealousy' reduce enemy Ranged damage by 22%, except against Boss-type enemies. This can overlay up to 10 times. Additionally, 'Mercury's Destruction' reduces enemy Attack Power by 1250% and increases the damage they receive by 256% for 24 seconds. Also, increase allied units' Max HP by 240%. |passive7 = Incarnation of Jealousy |flavorp7 = |pEffect7 = 'Mercury's Destruction' now immediately targets the enemy with the highest Attack power when entering the Battlefield (Ignores Evasion and Immunity, CD: 4.5s). Envy also becomes invincible for 4.5 seconds at the end of 'Mercury's Destruction'. When using 'Doll of Jealousy' it will be immune to negative effects and prevents beneficial effects from being removed once (CD: 12s). Also, increase the Single-target Attack Power of allied units by 260% amd reduce their Ranged damage received by 340%. For each additional Infinity enhancement, further reduce allied Ranged damage received by 22%. Additionally, reduce enemy Ranged attack power by 340% and Envy will only suffer up to 10% of her Max Health as damage when hit. |normaleffect_ex = |aEffect1_ex = |aEffect2_ex = |aEffect3_ex = |pEffect1_ex = |pEffect2_ex = |pEffect3_ex = |pEffect4_ex = |pEffect5_ex = |buffs1= |pt1 = |pt2 = |pt3 = }} Category:Seven Fallen Category:Seven Deadly Sins of Corruption